One part of the human face to which much attention is lavished is the eyes. Throughout human history, the eyes have been the focus of much attention and decoration. The eyes are considered by many to be one of the most important symbolic sensory organs. The eyes can represent clairvoyance, omniscience, and/or a gateway into the soul. Other qualities that eyes are commonly associated with include intelligence, vigilance, moral conscience, and truth. As part of some customs, looking someone in the eye is considered a custom/indication of honesty.
A particularly important part of the eye area are the eyelashes. A lash is one of the hairs that grows at the edge of the eyelid. Eyelashes typically grow in three layers on the edge of the eyelid and comprise natural eyelashes. Eyelashes protect the eye from debris, dust and small particles and perform some of the same functions as whiskers do on a cat or a mouse in the sense that they are sensitive to being touched, thus providing a warning that an object (such as an insect, for example) is near the eye, which then typically causes the eyelid to close reflexively to protect the eye.
In this regard, there are several approaches that are utilized to enhance the appearance of the eye area, particularly the eyelashes of the eye area. In one aspect, mascara can be utilized to darken and thicken eyelashes. Mascara is typically comprised of ingredients such as pigments, for example, carbon black, iron oxide or other pigments effective to darken lashes, polymers that coat the lashes, preservatives, and thickening waxes or oils such as lanolin, mineral oil, paraffin, petrolatum, castor oil, carnauba wax, and candelilla. Mascara is typically applied to natural eyelashes utilizing a brush with bristles, the mascara being applied in a single coating or in multiple coatings.
Another method by which the appearance of the eye area can be enhanced is by the application of false eyelashes, eyelash extensions or a combination thereof. False eyelashes and eyelash extensions are not the same, although both are typically comprised of false lashes, that is, lashes that are non-native (i.e. not naturally growing out of a person's eyelid) and can be made of materials such as horse hair, mink, plastic, synthetic polymers or other fibers.
False eyelashes are temporary and are applied to the margin of an eyelid with temporary glue. They are temporary in that they are relatively easily removable, and are not designed to be worn when showering, sleeping or swimming. False eyelashes can be provided as clusters, and most commonly, in the form of false lashes attached to a false eyelash base. An false eyelash is comprised of a plurality of lashes that are attached to and emanate from a base of material. In use, the false eyelash base with its plurality of lashes are temporarily secured to an eyelid utilizing an adhesive, such as a glue, typically a glue that allows one to easily apply and remove the false eyelash base from one's eyelid.
Eyelash extensions, distinguished from false eyelashes, are often considered to be “semi-permanent” in that they can be worn for a longer period of time. Eyelash extensions can be individual lashes/hairs that are applied with an adhesive, for example, cyanoacrylate, to individual native/natural lashes. Eyelash extensions can be applied to a person's natural lashes and/or can be applied to false lashes that are emanating from a false eyelash base, as described above. Various types of cyanoacrylates including ethyl, methyl, butyl, and octyl, are available and are suitable for bonding to different surfaces. Some lash adhesives are made from methyl-2-cyanoacrylate, which is designed to bond a smooth surface (the eyelash extension) and to a porous surface (the native/natural eyelash). It is designed to be used around the eyes and on the native/natural lashes, but not on a person's skin.
Generally, a single eyelash extension is applied to each native/natural lash. When applied properly, neither the eyelash extension nor the glue should touch the eyelid itself. As mentioned above, eyelash extensions are considered to be “semi-permanent” in that they are designed to last until the native/natural lashes fall out of their own accord, which is usually around 3 to 4 weeks. After those 3 to 4 weeks, new lash growth will need to be attended to, making lash extensions a regular monthly service if one wishes to maintain a full look.
False eyelashes and eyelash extensions are often quite delicate and are typically provided in cases in order to protect them when not being worn. Such cases should provide secure, safe and easy access for a user of the false eyelashes or eyelash extensions. Accordingly, there is a need for an eyelash case and associated methods for safe and secure storing, displaying, access and safe keeping of false eyelashes and/or eyelash extensions.